The Death of Me
by chevygirl815
Summary: Juice's old lady may just be the death of him. Juice/OC AU one shot. SMUT. Rated M for sexual situations. (May continue as a series of one-shots if enough people like it).
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1****st**** SOA fic and only my 3****rd**** fanfic. I know I kinda gave up on the first two, just didn't know where I wanted to go with them or how to finish them. I got out the parts I had in my head and got stuck after that so I'm sorry to all of you who have read them and wanted me to update. I appreciate all your comments and support; I have a short attention span and just kinda lost interest. So as not to let it happen with yet another story, I have completed this one before posting. I think I'm just gonna stick with one-shots from now on.**

**Disclaimer: Everything SOA belongs to the genius that is Kurt Sutter, although I really do wish I had my own outlaw biker =(**

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Juice yelled.

Lex looked at him for a minute, unsure of what to say. She'd never been afraid of him, she knew he would never hurt her, but if she was perfectly honest with herself, right now she was kind of scared of him. He was absolutely furious with her.

"Well? Are you gonna answer me or just stand there all day?" He asked.

"I was just trying to help." She finally answered quietly, looking down at the floor.

The guys had all been on a run, and Lex, being a woman, was supposed to know her place and stay behind. But she was sick of being told what to do and she'd seen an opportunity to help make their deal go smoother with the Irish. Unfortunately, she'd only ended up screwing things up more and she'd gotten herself kidnapped and almost killed in the process.

That was a week ago. The Sons hadn't rested until they had found her and Juice had almost gotten himself shot getting her back. Now he was pissed. Relieved to have her back where he knew she was safe, but pissed all the same. The girl was so impulsive, this hadn't been the first time she'd done something like this, the first time he'd worried himself sick over her, the first time she'd almost gotten herself killed trying to 'help.' He loved her to death, but that was just it, she was going to be the death of him.

"You got a plan to help the club, you run it by the club and we vote on it. You DO NOT do shit on your own without anybody knowing about it!" Juice yelled, getting in her face.

"Back off Juice." Lex said back warningly, eyes still on the floor. She didn't wanna piss him off more, but she also wasn't gonna stand here and be reprimanded like a child.

"Back off? Are you fucking kidding me with this shit?! You almost got yourself _killed _Alexa!"

"What do you want me to say Juice?!" She got back in his face. _"I'm sorry_. OK? I'm fucking sorry. Does that make you feel better?"

"You just don't get it, do you Lex?" Juice asked heatedly. "I fucking love you. And I almost fucking lost you." He turned around and punched a hole in the wall before looking back over his shoulder at her.

"And how many times have you almost gotten killed on a run? Now you know how I fuckin' feel every damn day."

When he pushed her up against the wall and pinned his body against hers she flinched, thinking for a second she'd finally pushed him to the point that he would hurt her. He grabbed her shoulders with a bruising grip and she tensed and held her breath, genuinely scared of what he was gonna do. He was infuriated, the vein on his neck was popping out, she could feel his entire body was tensed, and he had a murderous look in his eyes. She'd never seen him so livid. Juice was a pretty mellow guy, he didn't generally get angry, except when it came to her.

"_You_ are an old lady, _not_ a member. You stay behind and you do what you're told. You do _not_ go on runs and you do not EVER make decisions for the club." Juice said threateningly.

He lingered for a minute making sure his words had sunk in and that he had made himself clear. Lex simply nodded her head once in understanding, knowing that if she opened her mouth again she'd only make it worse. When he released his grip on her shoulders and turned around to walk away, Lex's knees almost buckled. She'd been certain he was gonna lose control. She could tell he'd wanted to hit her. Luckily for her he wasn't that kind of man.

As he walked away she began to feel bad. He'd been mad at her before, but never like this.

She took a step toward him "Juice-"

"DON'T!" He turned on her again, throwing her into the wall harder than he'd meant to and pinned her there again, this time with a hand around her throat. Catching himself before he really did hurt her, he crushed his mouth to hers. He cared about her so much and coming so close to losing her had thrown him into an uncontrollable rage when he finally had her back. He'd barely managed to maintain the control he did have, he'd felt it slipping away the entire time and he needed to channel his anger somehow.

As he kissed her, he slid his hands under her shirt to roughly paw at her breasts. Lex could feel his erection on her lower belly and, excited at the promise of angry sex, she made quick work undoing his belt buckle and jeans before sliding one hand inside his boxers to begin stroking his cock and the other under his t-shirt and up his well-defined abs. When Juice bit her lip a little harder then she would've liked, she tasted blood and he moved to her ear and then to her neck, leaving what she could tell were going to be bruises with his teeth.

When he reached the top of her tank top with his mouth he removed his hands from under her shirt and grabbed it at the top, ripping it down the front. Reaching down to unbutton her jeans, he unintentionally snapped the button off and broke the zipper in his urgency. Lowering himself so he could pull her jeans down her legs, blue boyshorts following, he bit her hip. Standing again, he reached behind her and broke the clasp on her blue bra to free her of her last piece of clothing.

He then removed his cut and tossed it onto a nearby chair, before pulling his t-shirt over his head and kicking his jeans and boxers off last. Moving back to Lex, he placed one hand around her throat again and the other on her breast and lowered his head to the other breast. She threw her head back in ecstasy as his skillful tongue danced around her nipple. When he bit down she let out a small yelp of surprise and pain. She loved this, she'd always liked it rough and there was absolutely nothing like angry sex with Juice. One of her favorite things.

By this point Lex was so wet she could feel it dripping down her leg. "Juice-" She said breathlessly.

"No. You don't get to talk." He said pulling away from her. He still looked angry, but not as much as he had. Grabbing her by the hips, Juice spun her around and bent her slightly over so her face and upper body were pressed against the wall. Without hesitating Juice slammed into her, not caring if he hurt her or gave her time to adjust to his size like he normally did. He just started pounding in and out of her.

Lex could feel his crushing grip on her hips and knew she'd be bruised there too. Hands braced on the wall in front of her, Lex pushed back against him to meet each thrust. It hurt, but that was part of what she liked about it. She'd always been a little bit of a pain whore. Besides, she knew this would help the tension between them. He'd still be mad at her for a while, but this had always seemed to be a good way to at least begin to work out some of their issues.

Juice reached around with one hand and found her clit. Stroking her made her buck against him even harder and it wasn't long before she was seeing bright white and her knees almost gave out from her orgasm. Holding her up by the hips still, Juice was close behind, her spasms sending him over the edge as well. He buried himself in her as far as he could and stilled as he emptied himself into her.

They stayed together for a few minutes trying to catch their breath before Juice abruptly pulled out of her and turned around and headed to the bathroom without a word. That was the downside to angry sex with Juice. As soon as he was done, he was gone. She knew he'd probably leave and go for a ride on his bike now, his way of clearing his head. He'd probably spend a couple hours at the clubhouse too. She didn't expect to see him again until that night.

**SOA**

Climbing into bed alone later that night, Lex wondered how bad she'd really screwed up this time. Yeah, she'd pulled stuff like this before, but never anything this serious. She'd never gotten kidnapped by the Irish before, that was for certain. She was sure Juice would've been back by now. She almost wanted to cry realizing he was so mad at her he'd decided to spend the night at the clubhouse. He hadn't even answered her calls. The only way she knew he was there for sure was because she had called Jax.

**SOA**

Lex woke up in the middle of the night and realized she wasn't alone. She glanced at the clock. 3:17am. Juice was laying behind her, his front to her back and his hand resting on her hip in much the same position as it had been earlier that day when he'd fucked her against the wall. She could feel his erection on her ass and it was turning her on.

Turning over, Lex put her hand around him and gently began stroking. His hips pumped against her hand a couple times before he moved his hand up slightly to her waist and opened his brown sleep-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry baby." Lex whispered, kissing his chest.

Juice didn't say anything, just grabbed her chin and lifted it so he could kiss her. His kiss was urgent, but not desperate like it'd been before. He threaded his other hand through her hair and pulled her head back just enough so he had access to her neck and gently kissed and sucked his way down to her breast. Rolling her on her back he moved over her and used his knee to move her legs apart. After he grabbed her wrists, he raised them up and held them above her head and slowly entered her.

At her sharp intake of breath he hesitated and lifted his head enough to look at her. "You okay?"

Nodding she answered, "Just sore."

As gently as he could, Juice slid into her and stopped to give her a minute to adjust. He usually did, she was a small woman and he was a pretty well-endowed man. After a minute he began to move inside her. Releasing her arms, he slid his hands down her sides and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. He buried his face in her neck as he moved one hand down to her clit and gently stroked her. A minute later he felt her muscles pulse around him and he let himself go with her.

"I love you." He said before drifting off to sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seems like at least a few people really liked this story and I am so in love with Juice that I could probably think of a million different fantasies starring him =D So I think I will continue this as a series of one-shots. Reviews are always welcome, as are any suggestions/requests.**

**Again, as depressed as it makes me, I have to say it: SOA and Juice do not belong to me ='(**

Lex was stuck at a red light on her way to TM in her jet black Camaro. Gemma had asked her to cover a shift for her and although the thought of sitting in the office for hours doing paperwork made her cringe, she had nothing else to do and knew Gemma wouldn't have asked if she didn't really need her to do it. Besides, Juice was working today and there was a window in the office that provided a good view into the garage. She loved watching him work. Actually, she loved watching him do anything.

The light turned green and Lex passed through the intersection. Hearing the familiar sound of Harleys approaching behind her, she looked in the rearview mirror. She saw Tig and Kozik on their bikes, quickly closing the distance between them and the Camaro. The next thing she knew, the two bikers had sped up and moved to either side of her car, zooming past her up the road. Shaking her head, she stuck her hand out the window and flipped them off. She hated when they did that, it was so obnoxious. She couldn't help but love the assholes anyway.

All of a sudden Lex heard a loud BANG and her car fishtailed. Quickly regaining control of the wheel, she carefully steered the car to the side of the road and brought it to a stop. Getting out, she walked around to the back of the car. "Shit." She said to herself as she stared at the rear driver's side tire and pulled out her phone from the back pocket of her jeans.

"Teller-Morrow Automotive." Gemma answered.

"Hey Gemma-"

"Please tell me you're still coming in today." Gemma said before she could even finish her sentence.

"Well I _was_ on my way. My back tire blew. Can you send one of the guys with the tow truck? I'm about a mile down the road, Tig and Kozik just passed me a few minutes ago, they should be there by now."

"Yeah, they just got here. I'll send one of them back to get you. See you in a few sweetheart." Gemma said.

"Thanks Gem." Lex said hanging up the phone.

Ten minutes later Tig showed up with the tow truck and Lex hopped down from the hood of her car.

"Well you sure took your sweet ass time getting here." She said when he got out of the truck.

"What was that? You wanna see my sweet ass?" He asked with a cocky grin.

"Oh shut up." Lex said as she laughed and threw her keys at him so he could move her car where he needed to to begin hooking it up to the tow truck.

A short while later Tig pulled the tow truck into the TM lot and up to the garage. Lex jumped out as he started working on getting her car down. "Thanks Tiggy!" She yelled back to him as she walked into the garage.

It only took her a second to spot Juice. He was leaning over the engine of a blue Toyota, obviously frustrated with whatever he was trying to fix on it. Lex walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. Using him as leverage so she could pull herself up high enough to reach, she playfully bit his earlobe.

"Tig, not here, wait till we're alone." He said without turning around.

"Fuck you." Lex laughed and slapped him on the arm.

"Maybe later." He said with a wicked smile as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I have to have this piece of shit fixed by the end of the day." He said gesturing to the car he'd been working on.

"Ok. Well I'm covering for Gemma today, so I'll be in the office." She said reaching up to give him a quick kiss before turning around and heading for the office door.

**SOA**

A couple hours later, Lex looked up from the stack of paperwork she had in front of her. Letting out a long sigh, she was almost certain she was going to die of boredom. She had a pile of repos for the guys so she got up to go find Half Sack and have him start on them. Walking into the garage from the door that connected to the office, she saw him leaning over the engine of car.

When she caught sight of the air compressor hose hanging behind him, a mischievous grin spread across her face. Casually Lex walked by and, as discreetly as she could, grabbed the hose and held it down at her side as she walked over and stood next to the car Half Sack was working on. Holding the hose up she pressed the button and blasted him in the face with air causing him to jerk up and bang his head on the hood of the car.

Lex burst out laughing. She heard the other guys who had been around in the garage and right outside start laughing as well.

Rubbing his head, Half Sack looked down at her with a wounded expression on his face. She wasn't sure if it was because he had hit his head or because she'd wounded his pride, but it made her feel a little bad for him either way.

Her laughter subsiding, Lex walked up to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry Sack. I'm just so bored in there and I saw an opportunity I couldn't pass up." She said.

"It's cool." He replied shaking his head and smiling a little, starting to see the humor in the situation.

"Here." Lex said holding up the stack of papers. "Got some repos for you guys."

"K, thanks. Tig and I will get started on these." He said as he went to find Tig.

Lex looked over at Juice who was still working on the same car. He seemed to be getting more and more frustrated with the thing as the day went on. She went back into the office and grabbed two beers out of the mini fridge they had in there and twisted the tops off. Walking back out to the garage she grabbed Juice by the arm and pulled him away from the car, shoved one of the beers in his hand, and slammed the hood of the car down.

"Take a break." She ordered as she hopped up on the hood of the car and took a sip from her beer.

Juice let out a sigh of relief and took a long drink from his beer, downing half the bottle. After he lowered the bottle from his mouth Lex grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her, pressing her lips to his. Juice grabbed a handful of her hair and deepened the kiss as he started to lean into her, forcing her back onto the car more.

"Woah, chill out there cowboy." Lex said laughing as she pulled away from him a little. "You tryin' to put on a show?" She asked nodding her head in the direction to a couple of the guys standing right outside the garage.

Juice just looked at her with that look that reminded her of a puppy that had just been kicked.

"What's the matter?" She asked with a mock pout. "Does Juicy Boy need to get laid?"

He didn't say anything, just grabbed her legs and spread them apart just enough for him to step in between them and grind his hips into hers suggestively. She could feel he was already hard and the way he had just moved against her drove her crazy. She decided it would be more fun to mess with him first though.

Leaning up one more time, Lex placed a few kisses on his neck and gave him a playful nip where his neck met his shoulder, a spot she knew drove him absolutely insane. Then she abruptly pulled away and scooted to the side and off the car and headed back to the office, looking back over her shoulder and winking at him.

**SOA**

It was almost 5:00, almost time to close the garage. Lex had been teasing Juice all day and she could tell he was about ready to lose it. The last couple times she'd even gone near him he'd looked at her like he was about to rip her clothes off and take her right there in front of everyone.

Lex walked out to the garage after the last customer had left and the guys were cleaning up the garage. She went up behind Juice, who was putting some tools away. She ran her hand up the back of his shirt and drug her nails down his back, yet another move she knew would drive him crazy.

"You're an evil bitch." He said turning around to face her.

"I know. It's fun, isn't it?" She said with a teasing smile.

Leaning down, Juice whispered in her ear, "What's really gonna be fun is when I get you home. I'm gonna fuck you senseless." He pulled back with a deathly serious expression.

"We'll just see who fucks who senseless." She said patting him on the chest. "You're gonna have to give me a ride on your bike. Gotta leave my car. No one had a chance to change the tire." She said heading back to the office to finish up her stuff.

Ten minutes later after Juice had finished cleaning up his area he went into the office and over to the desk where Lex was sitting. Grabbing her by the arm he pulled her up and out the door.

"Juice!" She said trying to get him to stop. "Can I at least grab my things? My phone?" She asked as he drug her along after him.

"No. You can get it tomorrow. Jax is gonna close up." He said as he handed her the other helmet and got on his bike, pulling her down onto the seat behind him.

He started the bike and she wrapped her arms around his waist. As he pulled out of the TM lot she held onto him a little tighter and rested her head on his back, closing her eyes. She loved riding on the back of his bike. As they rode Lex moved her hand a little lower so she could feel the bulge in his jeans.

As she massaged him through his jeans, she could tell he was already a little hard, which only excited her more. Had he been like this all day? It was certainly possible with the way she'd been teasing him. She loved knowing she had that effect on him.

Pulling up the driveway to their house, Juice pulled his bike into the garage, cut the engine, and drug her into the house before she even had a chance to put her helmet down. As soon as he slammed the door shut he pulled his shirt over his head and went straight for Lex, pulling hers over her head as well and reaching down to unbutton her jeans. Throwing her onto the couch, he grabbed her jeans and yanked them off of her legs before removing her underwear and then her bra. Unbuttoning his own jeans, he kicked them off along with his boxers and moved back to Lex.

He pulled her to the edge of the couch and kneeled on the floor in front of her. "Now I'm gonna make you sorry for being such a tease." He said lowering his head between her legs.

He grabbed her legs and hooked them over his shoulders and started kissing and biting the tops and insides of her thighs. As he did so he reached up to massage her breasts and roll her nipples between his fingers. He did this for a few minutes and gradually worked his way closer and closer to her center, but never touched her there. She was finally at a point where she was trying desperately to move anyway she could to get his mouth where she needed it, but he just wouldn't give in.

"Fuck Juice." She whined.

He didn't say anything, just let out a little laugh. His voice was deeper and strained. She could tell he was barely able to hold back.

Done with the game she grabbed his head and pulled it to her hot, wet center. He laughed again as he started sucking and licking her folds and the vibration caused her to throw her head back and let out a moan of pure pleasure.

"Jesus Christ." Lex said after a few more minutes of his ministrations. Letting out another moan, her legs tensed around his head and just as she was about reach her peak he pulled away from her.

"What the fuck?!" She protested.

Juice sat down on the couch and pulled her onto him so she was straddling him. Leaning down she kissed him hungrily and reached down to begin stroking him. Kissing her way down his neck to his chest, she swirled her tongue around his nipple as his hands played with her breasts. Then she raised herself up and placed him at her entrance, but didn't lower herself onto him yet. She wasn't finished teasing him. With a naughty smile, she only let the tip of him enter her while she bent her head down to kiss him again. Juice had other plans however and grabbed her hips, pulling her onto him all the way. At the contact, he moaned and threw his head back against the couch and began to move under her.

With her hands braced on his shoulders, Lex began to move up and down on his lap, occasionally moving her hips in a circle to create more friction between the two of them. With this movement, Juice almost lost it. He grabbed her hips suddenly and pulled her off of him. Standing he forced her onto her hands and knees on the floor and kneeled behind her, slamming into her. Pumping in and out of her, he made good on his promise to fuck her senseless.

By the time she convulsed around him, she couldn't even shout his name like she'd been trying to do. Feeling her spasms pushed him over the edge and he stilled as he came inside her. A minute later he pulled out of her and pulled her up to the couch with him where they both cuddled up to each other as Juice pulled a blanket down off the back of the couch to cover them. As he held her close and kissed her neck she swore she could feel him getting hard again already.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday nights at the clubhouse were always fun… And crazy. Gemma insisted on having a family dinner there weekly and everyone was to be there or they'd have to answer to the Queen herself. Nobody complained though, they all loved Gemma's cooking and there was always a party afterward.

These were the times Lex loved the most. The times when they were all together and having fun. Most of her life she'd felt like she'd never really belonged anywhere, until she found the club anyway. They'd taken her in when she'd needed them the most and she'd not only found people who had taken care of her and treated her like she was family, but she'd found Juice. She never would've imagined being this happy if it wasn't for them.

"Hey Lexi." Tig said coming up behind her and casually putting his arm around her shoulders, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Hey." She smiled up at him. "Bye." She said laughing a little as he suddenly pulled away, catching sight of a croweater she knew he was particularly fond of.

Lex walked up to the bar to get a drink. When Half Sack saw her he ignored the croweater that had been there before her and grabbed Lex a beer, knowing, as an old lady, she took precedence over the croweaters. The croweater, a tall, way too skinny blonde, gave her a dirty look, but didn't say anything, knowing who she was. It was no secret that the croweaters despised all the old ladies. They already had what all the croweaters wanted, they were the competition that had already won the prize. At least that's how the croweaters saw it.

Not one to cause drama or start a fight for nothing, Lex ignored the blonde and turned away from the bar. She headed over to the pool table where Jax, Opie, and Happy were about to start a new game.

"You gonna play with only three people?" She asked.

"We were gonna play two on one, but if Ope doesn't wanna get his ass beat, he'll need a partner." Jax said to her.

Opie ignored his smartass comment as Lex laughed and grabbed a pool cue and Happy racked the balls.

**SOA**

Three games later, Lex was getting bored. She and Opie had beat Jax and Happy 2-1. She was on her second beer and it was near empty. Making her way back to the bar for another she realized just how drunk she was when she accidentally bumped into the same blonde croweater she'd seen earlier at the bar.

"Sorry hun." She said as the girl stared daggers at her.

She made her way to the bar and after a few minutes Half Sack was finally able to get her another beer. There were so many croweaters and hang-arounds in here tonight it was insane. She felt bad that Half Sack was stuck behind the bar.

"Hey grab me a couple shot glasses and that bottle of Jack too would you?" She asked him before he turned away.

Nodding, he did what he was asked and set the glasses and bottle down on the bar in front of Lex. She picked up the bottle and filled the glasses. After Half Sack handed a couple beers to one of the guys and was about to turn around to pour a couple more drinks for some croweaters, Lex reached over the bar and grabbed his arm, handing him one of the shots.

"Relax for minute. Croweaters can get their own drinks." Lex said as she picked up her shot glass and threw it back.

"Hey prospect!" Tig shouted, walking up to the bar. "Get me another beer, this one's warm."

"Get your own beer." Lex said. "Kid's been working his ass off all night. Give him a break."

Tig just looked at her like she was crazy before turning to one of the hang-arounds nearby. "Hey kid, you wanna chance at being a prospect?" He asked.

The kid's eyes went wide as saucers. "Yeah man!" He said eagerly.

"Get behind the bar and let's see how you do at serving drinks." Tig said.

"C'mon." Lex said pulling Half Sack from behind the bar and reached up to kiss Tig on the cheek as a thank you before leading Half Sack back to the pool table.

When she turned around though she caught site of Juice sitting on one of the couches across the room and he wasn't alone. That same blonde croweater was rubbing up against him like a cat in heat. Lex wasn't usually the jealous type, she trusted Juice, but she was drunk and seeing the bitch all over her man flipped a switch in her. She knew the other woman knew that Juice was hers and when the blonde looked up and across the room at her and gave her a satisfied smile like she'd just stolen the prize back from her, Lex knew she was doing this on purpose just to piss her off.

Well, it'd worked. The only thing the bitch didn't realize was how much trouble she was in now. Sure Lex didn't usually go looking for a fight, but she was never one to back down from one, especially when she was drunk. With the blonde still eyeing her from across the room, Lex raised an eyebrow at her letting her know she saw her and turned to Half Sack. "Hold this." She said handing him her beer and making a beeline for the blonde.

Juice was in conversation with Kozik and desperately trying to ignore the attentions of the blonde next to him. She wasn't unattractive, but aside from the fact that he already had an old lady who he was faithful to, he was completely uninterested in this girl. She wasn't his type at all. Sure she was decent looking, but nowhere near as hot as Lex. Lex was short and petite, thin but curvy in all the right places. Her dark red hair reached all the way to her lower back and she had dark blue eyes and silky soft, ivory skin. This croweater was tall and way too skinny, almost lanky. Her skin was tanned, almost too tan, and her blonde hair fell just past her shoulders. Again, not ugly, but did absolutely nothing for Juice. Not only was he physically uninterested, but this girl was throwing herself at him, not to mention any and every other guy in a cut. Who knows where that pussy had been?

"Excuse me." Lex said suddenly from behind the couch Juice was sitting on. He turned his head to look at her. She was standing with her arms crossed, looking at the blonde with a not-so-pleased expression on her face. He looked back at the blonde who was staring up at her with a cocky look on her face. Stupid bitch, Juice thought to himself. He knew Lex, knew she was lightweight and didn't doubt she was drunk, and when she was drunk you did not want to make her mad.

"I think you need to go find some other guy to throw yourself at, preferably one that's single and actually interested in your attention." Lex said with narrowed eyes, rounding the couch to stand in front of the other woman. Juice knew that look, she was ready for a fight and if he was perfectly honest, he loved a good catfight. He'd never tell her that though. She'd probably kick his ass too, he mused to himself.

"Well, if you knew your man at all _honey_," She said mockingly, "then you probably would've noticed that he's enjoying my company." The blonde said moving her hand between his legs.

Juice grabbed a hold of her wrist before she could actually get a hold of anything and jumped off the couch to get away from her.

"Yeah, I can see that." Lex said sarcastically grabbing the girl by the arm and pulling her to her feet.

They had captured the attention of most of the people in the clubhouse by now, Gemma standing back in the corner with a pleased look on her face. She had always liked Lex and knew she had what it took to be an old lady. Sometimes the croweaters needed to be put in their place and Lex was just about to do that. Most of the men in the place were just excited to see a couple girls go at it.

"Turn around and walk away before you get hurt bitch." Lex threatened the blonde.

"Fuck you." The girl spat back. "You're no better than I am."

Lex's fist made contact with her Jaw before she even saw it coming and she stumbled back a couple steps. Holding her jaw, the blonde looked back to Lex.

"Well I'm not usually one to brag, but I'm actually a lot better than you." Lex said.

"You bitch!" The blonde said as she leapt at Lex.

She got in a couple good slaps and scratches, but she never even stood a chance. Lex punched her in the face a couple more times before finally getting in a good shot to the gut and knocking the wind out of her. Once she was down trying to catch her breath another croweater, another blonde that was a friend of hers, came up and started picking her up off the floor.

"Get her the fuck outta here." Lex said.

"Wow. Well that was hot." Juice knew he shouldn't have said it, but he couldn't help himself. It was hot. He'd seen her mad before, but he'd never seen her fight. She didn't fight like a girl. When she was ready to beat the crap out of someone, that's what she did.

Turning around to look at him, Lex cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" She asked. "Some bitch is over here rubbing up against you and I have to come pull her off of you and you think it's _hot_?"

Juice just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head.

"Asshole." Lex muttered as she rolled her eyes and walked away.

**SOA**

A couple hours later Lex had lost count of how many drinks she'd had, but she knew she was drunk as hell. Looking over at Juice she caught his eye and bit her lip. Drinking always made her horny, and the more she drank the worse it got.

She got up and crossed the room to where he was leaning against the pool table. She put her hand on his shoulder to pull herself up enough to whisper in his ear. "C'mon." She said pulling his arm and leading him back to the dorms.

Pulling him into one of the empty rooms, Lex slammed the door shut and locked it. She pushed him onto the bed and dropped to her knees, wasting no time undoing his belt buckle and jeans, reaching inside his boxers to pull his already hardening cock out. She wrapped her hand around it and began stroking it as she bent her head down slightly to take his balls in her mouth. She loved that he shaved, it made this so much more enjoyable for her.

She heard him let out a low growl and she pulled back slightly so she could look up at him. His normally chocolate brown eyes were almost black as she swirled her tongue around him. Pulling her head back, she released his balls from her mouth and gave them one last lick before gently blowing on them. She could feel him shiver and a small smile spread across her face as she looked up at him again.

As he fisted his hands in her hair, she placed her hands on his legs and took the tip of him into her mouth, hungrily licking the small droplet that had formed there. She swirled her tongue around the head and took more of him into her mouth, but it wasn't enough for him. He forced her head down until he could feel the back of her throat and he threw his head back wishing more of him would fit in her mouth.

She swallowed around his cock trying to take him deeper. As she raised her head back up she sucked and swirled her tongue around him again and drank in the small amount of liquid seeping out of the tip of his cock. She loved doing this, not only just knowing she had this effect on him, but genuinely enjoyed doing it, just as she knew he enjoyed eating her out. The thought itself made her wet.

Suddenly he let go of her head and grabbed her arms, pulling her up to him to kiss her. She kissed him back for a minute before he reached down and removed her shirt and pulled her on top of him. Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed back off of him.

"No. We're gonna do this my way." She said before pulling his shirt up over his head and then standing again to pull his jeans and boxers off. Then she removed the rest of her clothes and knelt in front of him again. She took him into her mouth and began moving her head up and down while looking up at him. She knew it drove him wild to watch her suck his cock. She stroked him with one hand while her mouth skillfully licked and sucked at him and with the other hand she reached down and began massaging her folds.

Juice almost lost it right then and there. This woman knew exactly what to do to drive him crazy.

"Oh fuck Lexi. You're so hot." He managed to say.

Lex took him into her mouth as far as she could and on the way back up she very gently grazed her teeth along the shaft.

"Fucking Christ." She heard him say. At this point his hips were lifting up off the bed in tune with the rhythm of her mouth and he was so close to the edge. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold off much longer when her mouth suddenly left him and she gently blew on the spot her mouth had just been. His eyes rolled back in his head and she had him back in her mouth just in time to swallow the hot liquid pouring from him.

He held her head down on him for a minute as he laid back on the bed and tried to come back to reality. Letting her go, he pulled her up to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Holy shit, babe." Was all he managed to say. She lifted her head and kissed his chest.

After a minute Juice pulled her up so she was straddling him again and he kissed her, biting her lip as he pulled away. "Your turn." He said lying back down and grabbing a hold of her legs to pull her up so she was straddling his head. He grabbed a hold of her hips and lowered her down to his mouth and began licking and sucking her clit.

When she moaned and grabbed a hold of his head he smiled and entered her with his tongue. As she began riding his face she reached behind her and wrapped her hand around his cock again, stroking him.

She tasted so sweet and she was so wet. That, combined with her hand around him, Juice knew he'd be ready for another round in no time. He tightened his hold on her hips and held her down so she couldn't move and let out a low growl. The vibration drove her crazy and she was so close. Lifting her hips up, Juice blew on her clit, mimicking the same move she's used on him. Entering her with his tongue again, he put his mouth on her again and sent her over the edge. She convulsed around his tongue and he licked and sucked at her clit until her muscles had stopped spasming.

When Lex started to move off of him he pulled back down so she was straddling his lap again and slammed into her. As he thrust in and out of her she placed her hands on his chest and moved with him. He reached down between them and found her clit. Circling it with his thumb he quickly brought her to orgasm again and she almost collapsed on top of him, but he held her up with his strong arms.

Flipping her over onto her back he continued to pound in and out of her until he could feel his orgasm cresting. He buried himself in her and let go as her muscles tightened around him again. Lowering his head, he took her nipple into his mouth before kissing his way up to her mouth, stopping to occasionally nibble on a particularly sensitive spot. When he reached her mouth he kissed her deeply, lingering there for a minute, before slowly pulling out of her and laying down, pulling her to his chest and kissing her on the forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First off I just want to say thanks for the reviews, I'm glad ya'll like this so far, I certainly do. I don't think there are enough juicy stories about Juice out there ;) Lol. **

**I also want to warn ya'll about this next chapter. I don't want to give away too much, but I feel like I need to say it: If rape bothers you, you may not want to read this one. I didn't make it too graphic, but I just want to give everyone a heads up.**

**There's not as much Juicy goodness in this chapter either. It's darker, but I think I'm going to continue this one into another chapter, maybe more. I don't know, I don't want to make any promises that'll it'll turn into a multiple chapter story, because I have no clue how I would end it if it did, that seems to be my weakness – ending stories, but I definitely have an idea for another chapter following this one.**

**I've said it before and I'll say it again: I sadly own nothing SOA =( I'm simply borrowing some of Sutter's most genius ideas. But if anyone knows him and wants to pass on a message, I'll gladly take Theo Rossi off his hands =D I'm so in live with that man it's not even funny.**

The Sons had been gone for two weeks. They had been in Ireland helping out the Belfast charter and they were supposed to be back today. Lex was excited to see Juice and relieved that they had made it without any casualties. She didn't know exactly what was going on in Belfast, but she did know it had something to do with the IRA, which of course meant it was dangerous. Whenever anything out of the ordinary came up having to do with the Irish, it was always bad news.

Everyone was outside waiting when the van pulled into the TM lot. Jax was the first one out and he made his way straight to Tara and their boys. Opie was next and he made his way to Lyla. Then Chibs, who Lex quickly ran up to and hugged. Before she barely pulled away from Chibs, Happy had scooped her up into one of his hugs. Then she saw him. Her very own piece of Puerto Rico, her big tough and sexy as hell biker boyfriend.

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her off the ground. Lex had always been extremely independent and never been a particularly emotional or intimate person, not ever really having many close relationships in her life, but when her lips met Juice's she wondered how she'd made it two whole weeks without him.

She rested her forehead against his for a moment before speaking. "I missed you so much baby."

He pulled away from her to kiss her forehead. "I missed you too Lexi." He answered with that ear to ear grin she loved so much. It made her happy just seeing it, even when she was in the worst mood.

"Church in ten!" Jax shouted to everybody as he made his way towards the clubhouse.

**SOA**

Lex was sitting at the bar a couple hours later waiting. She knew they had a lot to discuss after just having come back from Belfast. They needed to get things in order and figure out the next order of business, but damn. Two and a half hours? She'd rarely seen them in church that long before.

She and Lyla were just hanging out talking when they heard Juice from inside the chapel.

"It's not gonna happen Jax!" They heard him shout, obviously becoming very agitated at whatever was being discussed.

Lex looked at Lyla with a confused expression and Lyla just shrugged her shoulders. A few minutes later the chapel doors opened and Juice came out. Lex could tell he was upset about something. He headed straight for the bar and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel's. Skipping the glass he took a long swig straight from the bottle. Lex walked up next to him and tucked herself under his arm and, with a hand steadied on his chest, raised herself enough to press her lips to the side of his neck. Then she simply rested her head on his shoulder. She could tell he was pissed and as much as she wanted to know what had been discussed at that table so she could try to make it better, she also knew that if she knew Juice at all, she knew he was not in the mood for talking and if she tried to make him talk it would only piss him off more.

"Lex, can I talk to you?" Jax asked coming up next to her.

Juice placed an arm around Lex protectively. "Jax I said no." Juice said dangerously before she could answer.

Lex turned back to juice with a questioning look. Was this about her?

"What's going on?" She asked looking up at Juice. When he looked away and took another drink of whiskey Lex turned to Jax with the same expression.

Sighing Jax started to explain. "Look, I hate to ask you to do this cause it's dangerous and that's why Juice is so against it, but it's the only way we know of to make this work. Can you come into the chapel and we'll talk about it?" He asked

Hesitating, Lex looked at Juice who reluctantly followed. Jax closed the doors and he and Juice took their seats at the table along with the other Sons. _Well ain't I special_. Lex mused to herself. This was probably the only time ever a woman had gotten to be in the chapel during church. Kozik moved over into an empty chair so Lex could take his seat next to Juice.

"We're not gonna give you all the details Lex, but the club needs a favor. Before anything, I wanna say we hate the idea of putting you in danger and if we could think of another way to do this we'd do it in a heartbeat. You might have heard of Trey Blackwood. He's the new president of the Red Devils, a rival MC in Oakland. We haven't had much trouble with them in the past, but the trouble we have had has been bad enough and since Blackwood has taken over it's gotten really bad. We need to take them out, but we can't afford a war right now. The only way we can think to do that is with pussy, not bullets."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Lex asked wondering exactly where this was going. If Jax thought for a second she would sleep with this asshole to get close to him, he had another thing coming. Lex had heard of this guy, and if he was half as bad as some of the things she'd heard, she wasn't sure she wanted any part of this.

"The guy's got a major thing for redheads. You're the only one we can trust enough to do this for us." Opie explained.

"I'm not sleeping with that fucker." Lex said, disgusted.

"You don't have to go that far." Jax said quickly. "We just need you to get in there. Get close to him, distract him. Just long enough to plant a bomb."

Lex looked at him like he was insane.

"A remote controlled bomb." Jax said. "We blow up their MC once you're out and our problem is solved."

"And what makes you think I can pull this off?" She asked, looking around the table.

"Well you've never hesitated jumping in on the action before doll face." Tig smirked at her from across the table. She simply glared back at him.

"If any girl can do this, it's you lass." Chibs said.

Lex thought for a minute. Although rarely being privy to club business, she'd seen and heard enough in the 8 years she'd been with SAMCRO to know they were right. They couldn't afford a war right now and the only way for them to pull off something this major without any of it blowing back on the club was for someone outside of the club to get involved. And how many people, women, redheads did they know that they could trust enough to do this? One. Her. She knew it and judging by the look on Juice's face and his silence in the matter, he knew it too, however much he disliked the idea. She knew him, knew all of her guys, and knew none of them liked the idea.

Looking at Juice again, Lex sighed. "Can we have a minute?" She asked looking back to Jax.

Nodding his head, Jax got up from his seat and gestured for everyone to clear the room. After they had all left and the doors were shut again Juice looked at Lex. He had an almost wild look in his eyes and his jaw was set. He was breathing heavily as if he was losing control of his temper.

"You know just as well as I do that Jax is right. There's no other way to do this without a war or blowback." Lex said softly.

He simply shook his head, sighed, and looked away.

"Baby, I know you don't like the idea of this, I'm not a huge fan of it either, but-"

"And what do you do if something goes wrong?!" Juice blew up all of a sudden causing her to flinch. "There will be no way for us to know what's going on, we- I won't be there to protect you."

Thinking for a minute, Lex found the right words. "You've all taken risks for this club. I'm not a member, but this club has taken care of me for the last 8 years and I owe it. I'm in a position to help this club when no one else can and although it's not exactly my idea of a good time, I wanna do this."

Juice looked back to her for a minute before pushing himself out of his chair without a word, kicking the chair as he got up with enough force to roll it back against the wall. He slammed the door open and left the room. Sitting there looking down at the reaper in the table, Lex heard his bike start up a minute later. She knew he wasn't mad at her, he was just mad at the fact that he knew they were all right and there was no arguing the fact. She sighed as Jax came back into the room.

"Ok." She said looking back up at him.

**SOA**

Lex had to find something to wear. She needed something feminine and revealing, yet classy at the same time and being mostly a jeans and t-shirt kinda girl she knew she didn't own anything like that. She'd looked through Lyla's closet and found a dress that was simple, yet elegant and if she was the kind of girl that wore dresses, she'd probably want to keep it. It was a black form fitting, tube top style dress that reached mid-thigh and had a corset style piece around the middle with a white trim and tied in the back like a corset.

Juice walked into the dorm room she'd been changing in just as she was finishing off her eyeliner. She hadn't seen him since earlier when he'd taken off on his bike. She looked at him in the mirror before turning around.

He took a deep breath in before exhaling and crossing the room to pull her into his arms. "Just be careful." He said.

"I will." Lex assured him. "I gotta go if I'm gonna catch this guy at the place he's supposed to be." She said not wanting to pull away. They had some intel on this guy, knew of a bar he frequented, and had heard he would be there tonight. No one had intended for shit to go down this quickly, but they weren't sure when they'd get a chance again and Lex was as ready as she was ever going to be.

Grabbing Juice's hand she pulled him after her as she exited the room. The plan was one of the guys would give her a ride in the van and drop her off around the corner. They couldn't risk Blackwood or his guys seeing one of their bikes and figuring out she was with SAMCRO and they didn't want them to be able to figure out who she really was so taking her own car was out of the question. She was going to "run into" him at this bar and work her charms on him so to speak. She was to convince him that she loved a man in a cut, something she was certain she could do, and then get him to take her back to the Red Devils' clubhouse where she would plant the bomb, some high tech little thing that was the size of a quarter. She had no idea how it worked, but Jax had gotten it from someone in Belfast who had assured him it would create a powerful explosion. As soon as she had the thing hidden somewhere she was to make an excuse and get outta there before Blackwood got any further ideas of how much she loved a man in a cut. One of the guys would pick her up and as soon as they were a safe distance away, the Red Devils' clubhouse was toast.

Going over everything one more time just to be sure everyone was on the same page Jax asked "Does anybody have any questions?"

They all just shook their heads as Jax looked around the room. Juice pulled his gun out and slid it across the table to Lex. She took it and looked up at him, but Jax reached over and took it from her and slid it back to Juice.

"Look brother, as much as I'd like to send her in there with as much protection as possible, Blackwood can't find a gun on her. It'll look too suspicious." Jax said to Juice.

Juice didn't look pleased, but he kept quiet.

"Ok, let's go." Jax said, getting up and heading for the door.

Lex started to follow and then stopped and turned back to Juice. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself up and kiss him urgently. "I'll be fine Juicy. I promise." She whispered before pulling away and walking out the door quickly without looking back at him. She was nervous and she didn't want him to notice.

**SOA**

The neon sign flashed brightly as Lex entered the bar. The smell of liquor and cigarettes hit her as soon as she walked through the double doors. She handed her fake ID to the bouncer who appreciatively ran his eyes over her body and handed the ID back to her and let her by. At 26 she was certainly old enough to get into a bar, but she couldn't risk anybody knowing her real name or Blackwood finding her real ID on her. They would all be in deep shit if he found out she was with SAMCRO.

She looked around the bar and after a minute she spotted a few guys in cuts at one end of the bar. She knew Blackwood immediately. He was really good looking. He was tall, at least 6', and buff. His dark hair was cut short and, from the pictures Jax had shown her earlier, she knew he had emerald green eyes and a strong jawline.

Casually making her way towards the bar she wasn't oblivious to all the men staring at her. The majority of the crowd in this place was male and although she usually ignored comments about her being a knockout, compared to the other women she saw hanging around the place, she knew she was probably one of the better looking women in here tonight.

As soon as she walked up to the bar the man behind the counter was in front of her waiting to get her anything she wanted. She gave him a friendly smile. "Can I get a Jack and coke?" She asked sweetly.

"A woman who can drink. I like that." She heard a deep voice behind her as soon as the bartender handed her her drink.

Turning she looked up to see Trey Blackwood looking like he wanted to devour her. She let her eyes quickly scan him, pausing on his cut for a few seconds. She wanted to give the impression she was checking him out. Looking back up to his face she smiled. "I guess I've never really been a wine cooler kinda girl." She replied.

"I'm Trey." He said holding his hand out to her.

"Kate." She said taking his hand. "President huh?" She asked gesturing to his President patch.

"Yeah, it's my motorcycle club." He said with a cocky grin.

"I've always loved a guy on a bike." Lex turned towards him a little more, feigning her interest.

"And I've always had a thing for redheads." He said toying with a strand of her long, dark red waves.

**SOA**

An hour and a half later Blackwood had offered Lex a ride on his bike and a tour of his clubhouse. She could see right through him and could tell it was all just a way to get her alone so he could get into her pants, but that was the idea so she played along. She was now on the back of his bike, arms wrapped around him as they sped down the highway. It felt wrong, being on the back of another guy's bike. It should be Juice in front of her. She couldn't wait till this was all over and she was home with him.

Pulling up to a building Lex assumed was Blackwood's clubhouse, she climbed off his bike and handed him her helmet. He placed his hand on her lower back and she unintentionally leaned into him. She was more drunk than she'd intended to get, but being as small as she was it was hard for her not to get drunk, especially when she was drinking whiskey instead of just beer. She knew it would've looked suspicious if she'd cut herself off after only one glass when she had just walked into the bar, so she kept drinking.

Walking into the clubhouse she saw some other guys in cuts and some sweetbutts.

"C'mon." Trey said as he pulled her towards the back of the clubhouse into a bedroom. Apparently they had dorms here just like the SAMCRO clubhouse. When he shut and locked the door Lex tried to think.

"Um, do you think I could use the bathroom?" She asked trying to sound calm. She didn't expect him to try and get straight to the point. Most guys would at least pretend to be interested in getting to know her a little more.

"Relax baby, no need to be nervous." He said advancing on her.

"It's just, I don't normally do this.." Lex said wishing the alcohol hadn't given away her true feelings.

"I said relax." Trey said more forcefully as he grabbed her upper arms.

_Shit shit shit. _Lex thought to herself. This guy wasn't backing off. "I really like you baby and I promise I'll be right back, I just need to use the bathroom." She said leaning into him.

He had picked up on her anxiety and she needed to convince him she was fine. From what she'd heard about this guy and the vibes she was picking up from him she knew he wasn't the kinda guy that would let her go if that's what she wanted. If she ran from him now, he'd follow his instincts and chase her. She had to get away from him so she could plant the bomb and get the hell out before he realized it.

Blackwood didn't say anything or even acknowledge that she'd spoken. He threw her back on the bed suddenly and leaned over her. Lex started to panic as he started kissing her neck and pushing her dress up. She tried to calm down as she realized the only way for her to stand a chance of making it out of this unharmed was to sleep with this guy. She didn't want to, she knew she'd hate herself for it afterward, but she didn't want to be raped either. She just wouldn't tell the guys about it. She'd do this, plant the bomb, and leave and pretend everything went smoothly. She knew they'd never forgive themselves if they found out about this. It'd tear the club apart.

Lex felt numb as she kissed him back. Trey had her dress pushed all the way up to her hips and was pulling her black lacy thong down her legs. Closing her eyes so she at least wouldn't have to look at him she forced herself to lift her hips up to help him and he pulled it down her legs and off. He kissed her thigh and bit into her soft flesh. Shit. How was she going to explain the bruises to Juice?

Reaching behind her Trey untied the back of her dress and started pulling it off of her.

"What the fuck?" She heard him say all of a sudden. Opening her eyes she looked at him confused. He was looking at her left hip. _Fuck! _She thought to herself. She'd completely forgotten about the SAMCRO tattoo she had there.

"You're working for SAMCRO?!" He asked, infuriated.

"What? No." Lex said desperately trying to sound genuinely surprised by his accusation.

"Then why the fuck do you have SAMCRO ink?" He snapped.

"Look I told you I had a thing for a guy on a bike. I had a thing for one of the SAMCRO guys. It was years ago, the guy turned out to be a jerk-"

WHAM!

Lex flew back on the bed holding her face and completely stunned. He had just backhanded her and she felt like her eye was going to explode. Before she could fully recover from the blow she felt him grab her by the hips and push himself into her. She knew if she fought it would just make it worse. He was a hell of a lot bigger and stronger than her and he was the kind of guy that got off on this kind of thing.

After a minute he roughly flipped her over and slammed into again from behind, grabbing a fistful of her hair in one hand and pulling her head up. He wrapped the other hand around her throat, choking her.

A few minutes later he stilled and came inside of her. Pulling her head up further so his mouth was level with her ear he said "Tell the Sons that I came inside of their little bitch." He said before pushing her back down on the bed and getting up. "Get the fuck out." He said exiting the room.

Lex got dressed quickly, found the bomb that she'd hidden in her bra, and placed it under the bed. She quickly made her way out of the room and out of the clubhouse. Pulling her cell phone out she called Chibs, who was supposed to pick her up.

When the van pulled up she quickly wiped a stray tear from her cheek before climbing in. Her face still stung from being hit and she knew she'd have a black eye the next day. She still hadn't thought of how to explain it, she was too shaken up to think. She was trying to hide it from Chibs, but the second she climbed in the van she could tell he knew something was seriously wrong.

He drove a while in silence until they were out of Oakland and then he pulled the van over to the shoulder and pulled out his phone to call Jax and give him the green light to detonate the bomb.

Hanging up the phone he looked at Lex. "What happened lass?" He asked in that voice that told her she better not lie to him.

"I'm fine Chibs." She said quietly.

"Ye are not fine. Ye're crying, ye have a black eye, and ye won't even look at me. Tell me now so ye don't have to try and think of a story when we get back to the clubhouse and everyone else sees ye like this."

This was one of many reasons why she loved Chibs. He was straight and to the point and approached everything with a no bullshit attitude, while staying calm and rational. He made her feel safe. She broke down all of a sudden not knowing what to say. Chibs pulled her into a hug and she clung to him.

"Shh. Ye're safe now love." He whispered. He just held her like that until she calmed down.

Her tears finally stopped and she wiped them off her face pulling away from Chibs. She looked up at him to find him watching her, waiting for an explanation. "He raped me." She whispered looking back down.

"Son of a bitch!" She flinched as he hit the steering wheel. "Lassie, I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have sent you in there."

"Don't tell Juice." She pleaded. "Don't tell anyone. They can't know. It'll only make it worse. We can tell them he just hit me. They don't need to know-"

"I won't say anything lass. Ye're right, it'll only make things worse. Juicy Boy would blame Jax for sending ye in there. It would turn the club inside out." Chibs said figuring out on his own why she didn't want them to know.

He pulled her into his arms again and she closed her eyes and inhaled the familiar scent of leather, whiskey, cigars, and cologne that always clung to the man. He was probably the closest thing to a father she'd ever had and she loved him dearly and was glad that if any of them had to know about this, it was him. He made her feel better just being there and she knew he would keep her secret, not just for the sake of the club, but because he knew it's what she needed him to do.


	5. Chapter 5

When Chibs pulled the van up to the clubhouse and put it in park Lex hesitated getting out. She knew Juice was going to pepper her with questions. He would be pissed when he found out Blackwood had hit her. She wasn't sure she could face him right now.

"Ye're gonna have to face him sooner or later lassie." Chibs said reading her thoughts.

She knew he was right. She slowly opened the door and jumped out of the van. As she headed for the clubhouse Chibs came up behind her and put his arm around her. "I'm here love." He said and kissed her on the head. She was grateful for his support and knew if there was anyone who was gonna keep the other guys from going ballistic over this it was him. He'd always been the voice of reason in the club.

Lex tried her best to ignore the look of worry on Juice's face when she walked in. She went straight to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his neck. She almost felt like the world was right again now that she was in his arms. She never wanted to leave his embrace, but he left her no choice.

"Lex what happened?" He asked holding her away from him to look at her face.

"It's nothing. He got pissed and hit me one time. I'll live." She tried to reassure him with a small smile.

"Dammit!" She heard Jax say from across the room.

"I'm fine Jax." She said looking at him.

"If the son of a bitch wasn't already dead, I'd kill him." Juice muttered. "C'mon, it's late." He said pulling her outside towards his bike. As Lex climbed onto his bike and wrapped her arms around him she held on tighter than she normally would.

Pulling up to their house, they got off the bike and Juice led her inside. She went to the bathroom to wash her face. When she looked in the mirror she realized how bad she actually looked. Her right eye was black and blue and her lower lip was split. She splashed some cold water on her face and reached for a towel. She jumped and spun around when she felt someone tug the string on the back of her dress.

Her heart raced as she realized it was Juice just trying to help her get out of the dress. He looked at her confused as she stood there, alarmed.

"Sorry, just jumpy I guess. It's been a long night." She tried to hide the fear she had just felt.

She'd known it was him, but being caught off guard like that had scared her. She hoped the jumpiness didn't last too long. It was an all too familiar feeling. She'd been raped before. That's how she'd ended up with the Son's in the first place. Opie had found her shortly after it had happened and had taken her back to the clubhouse. She'd had nowhere else to go and they offered her a roof over her head and protection. Despite their kindness, she had been traumatized for months afterward. She only hoped this time she was strong enough to get over it quickly. If Juice couldn't even touch her he'd start to realize something more was up. She needed to get her shit together.

"Let's go." He said turning her around and, with his hands on her shoulders, gently steered her towards the bedroom where he untied the dress. He slipped it off of her and unhooked her strapless bra and then slid her thong down. As he undressed she went to the bed and slid in between the sheets. She laid down and pulled the blankets up to her chin, curling up on her side. She felt Juice slip in behind her and wrap himself around her. She leaned back into him and started to relax until she felt his hand slide in between her legs. He felt so good as he ran his fingers along her folds and she wanted him, but the soreness she felt there only reminded her of what had happened earlier. She didn't want to push him away though. He would know something was wrong, so she sucked it up, rolled onto her back, and spread her legs a little wider for him. Maybe he could make her forget.

Juice entered her with one finger, then two. He found her g-spot and she trembled slightly. She turned her head and found his lips with hers. Biting his lip elicited a low growl from him and he pulled his hand from between her legs so he could move his body onto hers. Holding onto himself with one hand, Juice braced himself over her with the other and rubbed his cock on her clit. When he lowered himself onto her she welcomed his weight and wrapped her legs around his hips as he positioned himself at her entrance. Pushing himself into her, she winced and he stopped halfway in, looking at her confused again.

"What is it?" He asked.

After a few seconds she opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm fine." She said kissing him again and grabbing his ass with both hands, pulling him into her the rest of the way. That was all the encouragement he needed and he started to move inside of her. He felt so good in her, so right, and as he moved in and out of her she tried to ignore the soreness. At least this way she could pretend it was because of Juice. Or so she hoped.

**SOA**

Lex woke up to the familiar feeling of Juice's erection on her ass. She loved it, loved morning sex with him. She loved any kind of sex with him, but this was definitely a great way to start the day. She pushed her ass back into him before turning over and pushing him so that he was on his back and pulled the covers back as she kissed her way down his rock hard abs.

He started to stir as she took him into her mouth and swallowed as much of him as she could. She could feel his hips lifting up to meet her mouth as his hands fisted in her hair. His sleep-filled voice moaned, encouraging her further. He suddenly grabbed her by her upper arms and dragged her up to him so he could kiss her. He sat up with her straddling his lap and lifted her hips up and slammed her back down on his cock. She managed to disguise the cry she made out of pain as a cry of pleasure. She was unbelievably sore from the previous night, but she couldn't let him know that. They'd only had sex once, it wouldn't take him long to connect the dots if he knew how sore she really was.

Lex let him lift her hips up and down to match his rhythm, but she didn't put in any extra effort, something she hoped he wouldn't think much of. She was normally very enthusiastic about fucking him, but she just couldn't find the motivation for it today. She would just play it off as exhaustion if he said anything.

Luckily he didn't. He was too concerned with finding their release. After a while, Lex realized it wasn't going to happen for her today, just like last night. That had been the first time she'd ever had to fake it with Juice. They'd always finished together, but she was just too distracted right now and she knew he knew her well and would know something was up. Once he stilled she clung to his strong shoulders and slowly lifted herself off of him, heading for the bathroom.

**SOA**

A couple weeks later and Lex was scared to death. She had finally started to feel ok again, until a week ago. She'd been waking up every morning for the past week sick to her stomach and she was almost certain she was pregnant. At first she had hoped it was only just a stomach bug, but it was getting to a point where she couldn't ignore it anymore and now she was late for her period. She'd gone to the store and bought a home pregnancy test and was now anxiously waiting for it.

Looking back at the test as she waited for the ten minutes to be up she desperately hoped by some miracle that the dark blue positive sign would change back to a negative. She knew it wouldn't though.

_What am I going to do? _She thought to herself. The timing was just so she had no idea if it was Juice's or not. And if it wasn't she had no idea what to do. She needed someone to talk to, some advice. She got in her car and headed for the clubhouse.

Pulling up to the garage, she saw Tig, Half Sack, and Chibs working. She parked and got out. She walked straight up to Chibs and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the office that was thankfully empty. Locking both the door to the outside and the one connected to the garage and closing the blinds, she turned back to Chibs with a distraught expression.

Not sure where to even start she was glad when he spoke up. "What's the matter lass?" He asked worried.

Opening her mouth only to close it again, she simply shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Lass I can't help ye if ye do not tell me what's wrong." Chibs said stepping toward her.

"I'm fucking pregnant." She finally said still not wanting to believe it. "I don't know whose it is." She added closing her eyes.

Chibs pulled her into a hug, thinking. "Shit." He said. After a moment he said "You have to tell Juicy Boy."

"Tell Juice?" Lex asked incredulously. "What the fuck am I supposed to tell him? 'Hey babe I'm pregnant, and oh by the way, I was raped a few weeks ago so it might not be yours?!'" She was starting to panic.

"Quiet down lass or ye won't have to tell him anything." Chibs said looking through the blinds, then back at her. "Ye have no choice. Would ye rather this kid come out looking like another man? How would ye explain that?"

She knew he was right. She'd known it before he'd even told her, she was just hoping maybe there was another way.

Sighing she pulled the door open and headed for the clubhouse. Spotting Juice in the chapel talking to Jax she went in. "I need to talk to you." She said urgently. Might as well get it over with before she chickened out.

"Everything ok babe?" Juice asked concerned.

"No." She shot Jax a look to leave and he did, closing the doors behind him. Sitting, Lex looked up at Juice as he sat in front of her. "I'm pregnant." She said quickly.

He processed what she had said before his eyes lit up and it broke her heart. He grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her. When she didn't kiss him back he pulled away, realizing she wasn't as thrilled as he was and his expression turned to questioning.

"Isn't this good news?" He asked.

Another tear rolled down her cheek as she looked down at the floor. "I don't know. There's something I need to tell you." She said looking back up at him. He was starting to look really worried.

"You're scaring me Lex." He said.

Taking a deep breath she started speaking. She needed to get it out before she lost her nerve. "That night a few weeks ago, when I helped you guys blow up the Red Devils' clubhouse… Blackwood, he didn't just hit me." She paused as Juice's expression went from confused to enraged.

When she didn't go on right away, Juice spoke in a dangerously low voice. "What happened Lex?"

She looked up at him with more tears in her eyes and that was all the confirmation he needed. Getting up from the table he began pacing back and forth not knowing how to handle this. He hadn't even processed the fact that the kid might not be his. He needed to deal with the fact that Lex had been raped first. He was seeing red and couldn't even think straight though.

Lex watched him not knowing what to do or say, before he went to the doors and ripped them open. He couldn't walk away from her right now. If she ever needed him it was now. "Juice!" She called after him. She knew he was headed for his bike and she could only think of one way to stop him. She ran ahead of him and climbed on first, sitting there looking up at him stubbornly. She knew he needed time, but she needed him, needed to know what to do, and she wasn't just going to sit here and wait for him to sort his shit out.

"Move Lex." He said.

"No."

"Lex-"

"I said no Juice!" She shouted. "Look I get this is a slap in the face, I get that's it's too much to even begin to figure out, but you're not the only one who has to figure it out. It's my problem too."

Juice considered what she said. He knew she was right. This was her problem as much as his, if not more. He didn't know what to tell her though. He'd been ecstatic at the thought of her being pregnant with his kid. But what if it wasn't his? Should he tell her to get rid of it? But could she? And what if she did and it was his after all? They had no way of knowing before the kid was born. She'd have to have it.

He didn't know what to say, so he just pulled her up off his bike and to his chest and she began to cry. It made him sick to think what she must have gone through. And she hadn't told him. He understood why, but he still wanted to murder someone. Too bad the guy who had done it was already dead.

He hated himself for not sensing something was wrong. He felt even worse for having sex with her right after it had happened when he could only imagine how hard it must have been for her. There were just so many things going through his mind right now and he didn't know how to even begin sorting them out.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later Lex was in for her first doctor's appointment. Juice had wanted to be there with her, but she'd insisted against it this time. He'd only agreed to let her go alone after she'd promised she'd let him come the next time. She wanted to talk to Tara, thank god she'd been able to get an appointment with her so soon. This was such a complicated situation and she wanted a doctor she trusted.

"Can I ask you one more question?" Lex asked Tara towards the end of the appointment. She had already explained the whole situation to her. "Is there _any _way whatsoever to know if this is Juice's kid before it's born?" She asked desperately.

"No, I'm sorry to say there's not." She answered sadly.

**SOA**

Juice watched Lex as she sat in the office over a pile of paperwork. She'd been spending most days here at the garage, working in the office. Ever since he'd found out she was pregnant he had been very over protective and he wanted her close. He was hardly letting her do anything anymore and he knew it drove her crazy, but he couldn't help it.

They hadn't discussed what they were going to do after the kid was born if it wasn't his. He didn't know what to do. At first he would've told her to give it up, but as the months went on he found that option harder to accept. He'd seen her stomach go from flat to round and he had to admit she looked adorable. He'd seen the kid on an ultrasound, heard its heartbeat, and when Tara had told them it was a boy he couldn't help but think of it as his son. The thing that really got to him though was when he felt the kid kick for the first time.

_Lex and Juice were sitting on the couch one evening watching a movie. She was curled up at his side with his arm around her and his other hand resting on her belly, a habit he'd unintentionally started, but had become quite accustomed to. As he watched her out of the corner of his eye he saw her biting her lip and could tell she was really into the movie, some zombie movie. She loved that kind of thing, loved being scared._

_As Lex clung to him and tensed at a particularly suspenseful part in the movie, Juice suddenly felt a small flutter under his hand and he looked down at her stomach. A few seconds later he felt a more forceful push and lifted his hand from her stomach. She looked at his hand and back up at him casually. She'd been feeling the small flutters for a couple weeks now. _

_He was looking at her stomach like he was afraid it might bite him and she laughed. He looked at her with a look of pure amazement on his face. She had to laugh again. He was so adorable sometimes and lately he had struck her as so innocent when it came to the whole baby thing. She found herself thinking she couldn't wait for him to hold the baby for the first time._

That thought brought Lex back to reality as she glanced out the window and her eyes met Juice's. Smiling at him and looking back down at the paperwork in front of her she wondered if he thought about the same thing. She remembered how happy he'd looked when she'd first told him she was pregnant, but even eight months later she still wasn't sure exactly how he felt about not knowing if it was his. It was obviously very easy for him to enjoy the idea of being a father, but she was almost afraid to talk to him about the possibility that it wasn't his. Which was why she hadn't pushed to discuss it with him. Could he accept it if this wasn't his kid? Would he want her to give up her son? She pushed the thought away.

Looking back up from the stack of invoices she jumped. Juice had been standing in the doorway watching her. He laughed as he rounded the desk to stand behind her.

"Having fun?" He asked as he began massaging her shoulders.

"Mmm." She moaned and closed her eyes. She was so stiff lately. Her whole body ached. She supposed it had something to do with the extra thirty pounds she'd been carrying around. Lex pulled herself out of the chair so she could stretch.

Juice moved to take her spot in the chair and placed his hands on her waist. With a hand on either side of her belly he placed a kiss to the front of it.

"Ah!" She gasped suddenly and leaned forward as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"You ok?" Juice said standing and holding her by the elbows helping her stand straight again.

After a couple seconds the pain subsided and she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Yeah, I don't know- Ahh!" She doubled over as a violent, sharp pain shot through her stomach. She felt like a knife was being driven into her stomach and almost couldn't breathe as another one hit her almost immediately. These couldn't be labor pains, not if they'd come on so fast and hard. Juice was calling an ambulance before the thought could even occur to her. The last thing she could remember was sitting on the floor of the office in so much pain she could barely catch her breath. She blacked out shortly after hearing sirens in the distance.

**SOA**

Opening her eyes, Lex looked around. She looked down at her stomach to see she wasn't pregnant anymore and could feel the panic rising when Tara came up next to her.

"Hey relax. You're in the ICU. We had to do an emergency C-section. You're fine, baby's fine. You can see him in little while."

"Juice." Lex managed to get out weakly.

"He's in the nursery. I'll get someone to let him know you're awake." Tara said walking out of the room to page a nurse.

No more than five minutes later Juice came in the room and went straight to Lex. He kissed her on the forehead and looked at her with that same goofy grin as always. She couldn't help but laugh.

"He's beautiful." Juice said before she even had a chance to open her mouth.

Her smile faded into a look of concern after a moment though.

"Hey Doc, can she get outta here yet?" Juice asked Tara.

Twenty minutes later Lex was sitting in a wheelchair in the nursery, when Tara walked in carrying a bundle in her arms. Juice looked overjoyed, but Lex was almost scared to see him. What if he wasn't Juice's? The same thought that had been running through her mind for the past eight months did so again.

As Tara handed her the baby, she took one look at him and immediately knew the answer to the question she'd been asking herself since finding out she was pregnant. She wanted to cry with the relief she felt. Barely an hour old and she could already tell this kid was a little mini Juice, minus the Mohawk and tattoos. He had the same olive skin tone, the same nose, the same ears. He was sleeping so she couldn't really tell the shape of his eyes yet, but she had no doubt Juice was the father and looking back up at him she knew he was thinking the same.

"Have you thought about names?" Tara asked excitedly.

Lex thought for a moment, looking at her. She hadn't discussed anything major like that with Juice.

"Ethan." Juice answered for her. She looked up at him surprised. "Ethan Alexander Ortiz." He said looking at their son, then to her. He shrugged his shoulders as he looked back at her. "I saw you looking at baby names on your laptop a couple months ago. You had that one saved."

**SOA**

Juice pulled Lex's car into the driveway of their house and hurried around to her side of the car to help her out.

"Juice relax, I had a baby, I didn't break my legs. I can walk just fine on my own." Lex said as he put his arm around her. She hated being fussed over. He'd been driving her crazy for months.

He backed off a little and went to lift the car seat out of the back seat. Lex wasn't surprised at all the bikes parked on the street. Everyone had come to check on her in the hospital of course, but the club never passed up an opportunity to throw a party and with Queen Gemma around, anything having anything to do with family was a major event.

As Juice held the front door open for her she walked inside and was immediately pulled into a hug by Gemma. "Hey sweetie, glad you two are finally home." She said referring to Lex and Ethan as Juice set the car seat down and started unbuckling the baby.

They'd both had to stay in the hospital for three days. Lex had had an easy pregnancy up until the end. The doctors had determined the sudden and violent labor was due to stress in combination with Lex being so small and Ethan being so big. Before she'd gotten pregnant Lex had only been 110 pounds and Ethan was 9 pounds 7 ounces, even at two weeks early. At Lex's last ultrasound Tara had mentioned the possibility of needing a C-section due to the baby's size.

"Give me that little boy." Gemma said to Juice as she took Ethan from him. Looking over Gemma's shoulder, Lex saw he had his eyes open. She smiled as she realized how much more he looked like Juice with his big chocolate brown eyes.

"Poor kid looks just like his old man." Jax said, shaking his head.

Lex reached over and punched him on the arm. "Shut up." She said. "He's cuter." She added and laughed as Juice looked offended and she reached up to kiss him on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**! SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON 6 EPISODE 7!**

**DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE NOT CURRENT ON ALL EPISODES OF SOA AND DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS YET. THIS CHAPTER HAS DIRECT QUOTES FROM 6x07.**

**Sorry it's taken a while to update, been crazy busy working 3 jobs and being a single mom.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. It's good to know people are enjoying this story. Not sure how much longer I will keep up this specific storyline that I've had going for the last few chapters. I'm kinda running out of ammo I guess you could say. I did kinda draw some inspiration from 6x07 and have switched things up a bit for this chapter.. **

**My thoughts on the whole Tara thing: I fucking hate her now. Can't stand the bitch, she needs to DIE! I get where she's coming from in doing what she's doing for the boys, but I think a big part of why she's doing it is because she is harboring old feelings of hatred for Gemma. I almost feel like that's the real reason behind her actions and she is using wanting to get the boys away from club life as an excuse. Gemma is far from perfect, but everything she does is for the club and her family, never just herself, and I don't think she deserves what Tara is doing to her AT ALL. Gemma's one bad ass bitch, a true SAMCRO queen and I don't think Tara could EVER properly fill her shoes as such, even if she wanted to.**

**Ok, rant over. I don't own anything except my OC. Enjoy my loves! =D**

Lex was exhausted. Ethan was a really easy baby, having slept through the night from about three months on, but the past week had been different. The club had been on a run to visit the Tacoma charter and ever since Juice had left the kid had been really cranky and really clingy and he'd hardly slept the whole week. Lex could barely keep her eyes open as she stood in Ethan's room at 2am with him draped over her shoulder gently swaying back and forth waiting for the five month old to be asleep enough that he would let her put him down.

So used to the sound of a Harley she barely registered and didn't think anything of the sound of Juice's bike. She didn't hear him come in through the garage door or come up the stairs and down the hallway either.

He stopped at Ethan's door and watched for a moment. Lex looked so beautiful standing there in one of his t-shirts holding his son.

She jumped when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, startling Ethan awake he started crying. "Jesus Christ Juice!" Lex said when she realized it was him. She hadn't expected him back for a couple more days. "Tryin' to give me a heart attack?" She asked as she tried to calm Ethan down.

"Sorry, thought you woulda heard me come in." He said.

"Yeah, well, I was half asleep myself." She said irritably.

"Here." Juice held out his arms and took the baby from her. He calmed down instantly. "Go to bed." He said kissing her on the forehead.

She hesitated. Juice was a great father and he loved to play with the kid. He was such a goofball sometimes and she'd caught him a few times getting Ethan all riled up when he should've been getting him to sleep. She eyed him suspiciously for a minute until he pushed her toward the door.

"I don't wanna hear a sound." She said warningly.

She stood there and watched him for a minute as he gently rubbed Ethan's back. She loved watching them together. Juice was great with him and he absolutely adored Juice. She turned down the hall and back to their room, climbing into bed.

A couple minutes later Juice came into their room and started getting undressed.

"I hate you." Lex said when she saw him.

"Why?" He asked thinking she was really mad at him for something.

"I've been in there for a half an hour trying to get _your_ kid to go to sleep." She said sitting up. "The little brat cries every time I try to put him down. You come home and he's asleep in five minutes. What the hell?" Juice just laughed at her.

"He likes me better." Juice whispered as if it was a secret as he climbed onto the bed and pushed her back down and started kissing her neck.

"Fuck you."

"No fuck _you_." Juice growled pulling the covers down and moving his mouth down her neck to take a nipple into his mouth as he started rubbing his hand up and down the inside of her thigh. She moaned and arched into his mouth as she reached up and placed one hand on the back of his head and wrapped the other around his already hard cock.

He kissed his way lower, nipping at the soft skin on her stomach and thighs, completely avoiding her pussy. "Juice..." She whined. He looked up at her, his eyes as black as coal. He loved to tease her and she liked it, but she really hated it at the same time. "It's been a week." She pleaded.

Giving in to her, Juice licked and sucked at her clit until she came in his mouth. Then he moved back up and slammed into her without warning, causing her to almost scream out from the shock of the fullness. Juice put his hand over her mouth, not wanting her to wake up the baby, and continued to pound into her.

When he felt confident she could stay quiet he removed his hand from over her mouth and grabbed her wrists, pulling them up above her head and pinning them there. She wanted to touch him so she tried to fight him, but he was too strong. She could do nothing but meet each thrust with her own until she felt the waves of her release crashing over her, bringing his as well.

**SOA**

Lex sighed as she stared at the pile of paperwork in front of her. She had still been helping out at TM a lot. The club had been bringing in a lot of income lately so she had no need of an actual job so she figured she would make herself useful helping out at the garage. This way she also didn't have to worry about daycare or a babysitter for Ethan. Right now Gemma had him over at the little playground they had on the lot while Lex went through a stack of old invoices.

"Do you know where Gemma is?" Lex looked up to see an anxious Wendy standing in the doorway of the office.

"Yeah, she's right out there." Lex replied nodding in the direction of the playground. "Everything ok?" She asked as Wendy turned and headed for the playground, ignoring Lex's question. Frowning, Lex got up and followed.

"You looking for me?" Gemma asked as Wendy walked up to her.

"Yeah. It's Tara. You're not gonna believe what I just found out." Wendy said.

"What?" Gemma asked.

"Well I asked her about the will and this guardian _shit_. She told me that my commitment to the boys was wavering and that she didn't think that I was responsible enough yet, so she picked another person to become the boys' guardian. Margaret Murphy." Wendy explained.

"Are you kidding? That ginger gash." Gemma muttered.

"And there's more Gem." Wendy went on. "I think she's doing something else. Her and that bitch lawyer are plotting something. I think that she is gonna leave Jax and try to box us all out away from our boys. You gotta stop her."

"Where is she?" Gemma asked.

"St. Thomas." Wendy answered.

Gemma handed Ethan over to Lex without another word and turned straight for her Escalade, peeling out of the parking lot as Wendy followed.

"Shit." Lex said to herself as she watched Gemma's car disappear down the road. This wasn't good at all.

**SOA**

Jax and the guys showed up at TM a half hour later and seeing them, Lex thought she should say something to Jax. She knew some kind of shit was gonna go down due to whatever the hell was happening and Jax needed to be in the loop.

She made her way out to the garage and over to Jax just as she heard his phone ring.

"Yeah." He answered it. "What?!" He asked incredulously after a pause. "Yeah I'll be right there." He said hanging up and not looking pleased at all.

"I gotta go to St. Thomas. Gemma went ape shit on Tara and it looks like she might have lost the baby." He told the others as he punched the white Ford he had been standing next to and stormed out of the garage for his bike.

Knowing somebody was lying about something Lex strapped Ethan into the back of her Camaro and followed Jax, Bobby, and Chibs to the hospital. She knew something else was up. Gemma would never have hurt Tara, not with her being pregnant. She loved her grandchildren too much and knew she was excited for another, she wouldn't risk hurting this baby.

Lex had always gotten along with Tara, but lately she'd been picking up weird vibes from her. She didn't trust her anymore and had had a feeling that she was up to something for a while. Now she was certain of it, she just wasn't sure what it was.

Lex pulled into a parking spot right next to where Jax had parked his bike and although she was slower than him getting inside because she had to get Ethan out of the car, she wasn't far behind. Running into Tara's office with the baby on her hip she stopped dead when she saw Tara sitting on the floor crying in Jax's arms, the front of her skirt bloody. Lex didn't believe it. No way had Gemma done this.

Standing in Tara's office after everyone had exited, still in disbelief over what she had just seen, Lex looked around trying to piece together what had happened and make sense of it. She just couldn't bring herself to believe that Gemma would do something like that and it pissed her off to know that everyone else seemed to believe it so easily.

Then she saw it. Blood on the edge of Tara's desk.

"What the fuck?" Lex said to herself as she reached out to touch it. If things had gone down like Tara had said, why the hell was there fresh blood on her desk? She needed to talk to Gemma.

Stopping at the clubhouse on her way, Lex dropped Ethan off with Juice.

"I need to see Gemma." Lex said determined as she walked into the Sherriff's office.

"She's facing assault and possible murder charges. She can't have visitors." The Sherriff said.

"What if I told you she didn't do it? You wanna charge an innocent woman?" Lex asked.

The Sherriff eyed her for a minute, taking in what she had said. Although Sherriff Roosevelt was far from a friend of the club, Lex knew he was a good man. Getting up from his desk he stood in front of her.

"I'll give you 5 minutes with her." He said pointedly.

"What the fuck happened Gemma?" Lex asked when she saw her a few minutes later.

Gemma pulled Lex into a lingering hug and sighed in relief. She needed someone to talk to, and she knew Lex would listen.

"That bitch has lost her mind." Gemma said pulling away and sitting. "I don't think she was ever pregnant. She hit me and when I didn't hit her back she threw herself into her desk. It was all a set up. Wendy was in on it."

That was all Lex needed to hear. She knew Gemma was telling the truth. "I'm gonna fix this for you Gemma. That bitch won't get away with it." She said as she kissed her on the check and left, heading back to St. Thomas.

**SOA**

Walking into Tara's hospital room Lex feigned compassion. "Hey, how ya doin'?" She asked Tara.

Tara looked up at her with tears in her eyes, and a hint of what Lex read as suspicion. "Horrible."

"I'm sorry hun. Can we have a minute alone Jax?" Lex asked. He nodded his head and kissed Tara on the head. Tara clung to him for a minute before letting go. That bitch. It pissed Lex off to see her faking every emotion and milking it for all it was worth. She could tell Tara knew what she was thinking the minute she walked in the door, Tara didn't trust her any more than she trusted Tara.

As soon as Jax had left and the door was closed, Lex turned back to Tara, eyes narrowed.

"I saw the blood on your desk. You-"

"You can't prove anything." Tara said, all traces of sadness instantly vanishing.

"You were never pregnant you bitch." Lex said. Tara just looked back at her with a satisfied glint in her eye. "I'm not sure what you're trying to pull, but you're fucking with some serious shit here. Whatever your beef with Gemma is, this isn't the way to go about it. This bullshit is gonna somehow blow back on the club, I can fucking feel it." Standing Lex moved closer to her. "You fuck with the club and I'll fucking kill you." Lex threatened.

As she turned for the door, Tara spoke. "I don't give a _fuck_ about the club." She spat.

"You better." Lex looked back over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "The club goes down, you go down with it." She said warningly before exiting the room.

As she was leaving the hospital, Lex stopped at reception. She had a friend who was a nurse here and would be able to look into Tara's medical record.

**SOA**

As Lex walked back to her car she tried to figure out her next move. She had all the proof she needed, but she knew she couldn't just wait for shit to go down. She knew Tara wasn't done and without her help she knew Gemma would go to prison.

Back at the clubhouse, Lex found Juice, Chibs, Tig, and Half Sack inside. Walking up behind Juice, who was standing at the bar, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back just like she would do if they were on his bike. She closed her eyes a moment, trying to relax. She was furious over this whole thing and just being near him always had a way of calming her down.

Juice was in discussion with Tig so he didn't acknowledge Lex right away, but he could feel how tense she was.

"Jax wants that intel by tonight Juice. Get on it." Tig ordered Juice as he, along with Chibs and Half Sack made their way out of the clubhouse and towards their bikes. Juice sighed and turned to face Lex.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked looking down at her.

Looking back to make sure the clubhouse was now empty, she sighed and turned back to Juice. "It's fucking Tara. This whole thing is bullshit. Gemma never touched her."

Juice frowned. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"C'mon Juice, do you really think Gemma would _kick her pregnant daughter-in-law in the fucking stomach_? I know she wouldn't. I talked to her, she told me what happened and I know when I'm being lied to and she wasn't lying. Not only that, but Tara as much as admitted to me that she was never really pregnant when I called her on her bullshit."

Juice was speechless for a minute, trying to process what Lex had just told him. He knew she was right, he'd already been doubtful that Gemma could do something like that and he was also perhaps a little too familiar with Lex's scary-accurate intuition. She _always _knew when she was being lied to, it was like a sixth sense. In the eight years that he'd known her, Juice had _never _known anyone to fool Lex, no matter how skilled or experienced they were at the art of lying, not even Gemma. Juice had seen Lex call Gemma out a couple times on a lie.

"You have to tell Jax." Juice finally said.

"I know. I'm just… I don't know how he's gonna take it, or even if he'll believe me."

"Lex, Jax knows you, knows you wouldn't make something like this up or back Gemma on it if you thought her story was bullshit. Just tell him. Yeah, it's gonna fuck with him, his old lady lied to him, I mean big time, but it's gonna fuck with him more if this shit goes any further." Juice reasoned.

Lex nodded in agreement, brow furrowed. This was what she needed. Someone to confirm what she thought was the right thing. It still troubled her though. She hated having to be the one to bring bad news to any of her guys, especially Jax. He'd been like a big brother to her ever since the club had taken her in and she loved him to death.

"Where is he?"

"Garage." Juice said.

Walking across the lot, Lex could see Jax standing in the garage talking to Kozik. She walked inside and stopped in front of Jax. "Beat it blondie." She said to Kozik.

Yeah, sure thing _red_." He answered back in a smart ass tone. Lex only glared after him and he put his hands up in surrender. She loved him to death as well, but she wasn't in the mood for their usual exchange of sarcasm.

"I need to talk to you. " Lex said turning back to Jax with a serious expression. "You're not gonna like what I'm about to say and I honestly don't know how you're gonna react, but you gotta promise me you're not gonna lose your shit and go off half-cocked and do something stupid. I'm here for you and I'll do whatever I can, but you're gonna have to keep your cool about this."

"What the fuck are you going on about Lex? You're scaring me." Jax said looking at her like she was crazy.

Lex grabbed Jax's arm and pulled him into the office, shutting the door and pushing him onto the couch. Sitting down next to him, she thought for a second before sighing. "This whole thing with Gemma and Tara, it didn't feel right to me. I just-"

"Lex if you're here to plead Gemma's case, save it! She fucked up one too many times, and this was the last!" Jax went off, immediately becoming angry.

"This is what I mean by keeping you're fucking cool! Let me finish before you bite my fucking head off." Lex yelled back grabbing him by the shoulders to keep him from walking away. He relaxed a little and sat back down.

"Now, as I was saying." Lex said pointedly. "I had a really hard time believing Gemma would do something like that. Hitting Tara would be one thing, but kicking her in the stomach while she's pregnant? C'mon Jax, despite all of Gemma's fuck-ups and bullshit you know one thing for sure: She loves her family. And those boys are her fucking world. She would _never_ intentionally do anything to hurt them and you know she felt the same way about that baby that Tara was supposedly pregnant with." Lex figured the best way to go about this would be to make Jax see reason first, to realize how ridiculous Tara's accusation was.

"Yeah, but she did." Jax said angrily.

"Jax-"

"Wait. What do you mean '_supposedly pregnant_'?" Jax asked suddenly realizing what she had just implied.

"That's the other thing. Tara was never pregnant. She faked the whole thing."

"How do you know?" Jax asked suspiciously, knowing Lex wouldn't lie, but not wanting to believe her either.

"Other than the fact that Tara pretty much admitted it to me when I confronted her? I asked my friend, Brittany, who's a nurse at St. Thomas to look into Tara's medical records. Jax, Tara was never seen there for any pregnancy other than Thomas. Now I know that doesn't necessarily prove she was never pregnant, only that she was never seen at St. Thomas for it, but why else would she say she went there for a pregnancy test? Why would she lie about going there for doctor's appointments that never happened?

"She lied to you Jax. She was never pregnant and she used Wendy to help her fake a miscarriage so she could frame Gemma. She's always hated your mother Jax, you know that. She's been trying to get her out of your boys' lives for a while now. And I'm worried she might not be done. I think she's up to something else with this whole custody thing she started after she got arrested. Why does she even need a will? If she goes to prison, you're still here to take care of your boys, but it's no secret Tara doesn't want them to end up in the care of the club. I think she's trying to take those boys away from you too Jax."

The whole time Jax stared off into space trying to process everything. When she said that last part though he looked back up at her with a look of pure rage, knowing she was right. He had tried to be blind to Tara's concerns about the boys being around the club, but he couldn't deny it anymore. At every opportunity Tara had tried to convince him to move away from Charming or she'd used every excuse she could to point out why this life wasn't good enough or too dangerous for the boys. Everything Lex was saying made sense and Jax knew she wouldn't lie about this kind of thing.

"I know this is hard for you Jax and you probably have no idea how to deal with any of it right now, but there's something Tara said to me that makes me worry about all of us." Lex went on after a moment of silence from Jax. "She said she doesn't care about the club. She could be a threat to you all in an attempt to get what she wants. She doesn't care who she hurts anymore."

At that Jax knew what needed to be done. Tara had to be taken out, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do it himself. Despite everything he still loved her, but he loved his boys and his club more.

Jax looked at Lex with a troubled expression and she immediately knew what he was thinking. "Have you told anyone else any of this?" He asked.

"I went and talked to Gemma to get her side of things. She had the same suspicions about Tara never being pregnant, Brittany only knows that Tara lied about being pregnant, and Juice knows everything. Other than that I haven't spoken to anyone." Lex answered.

He looked away for a moment and when he looked back his eyes were almost pleading. Closing his eyes, Jax spoke. "No one else can know." He said with finality and opened his eyes with a determined expression that said everything he couldn't bring himself to say. Lex knew what he was silently asking and she simply nodded her head as if someone else was doing it for her.


End file.
